


Onward to the Horizon

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Art, F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art of Shaleän Sevraseched and her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward to the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



> Happy chocobox, fadeaccompli!


End file.
